


Tea for Two

by chanespresso (aharia)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and they own a tea house :D, based of a prompt a twt mutual posted, gyuhao husbands, hoshi is their landlord, i honestly don't know how tea houses operate im so sorry, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aharia/pseuds/chanespresso
Summary: Husbands Minghao and Mingyu run a tea house but never seem to get the time to have some tea with each other.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my twitter mutual @Igbtgyu for the prompt!!
> 
> xingxing (星星) means star in mandarin thank you to my twitter mutual @chealinks for the dog name :D

The sun started to seep through the curtains of the cozy dwellings of the Xu household. A groan escaped from Mingyu’s lips, burrowing his face into Minghao’s neck more. He felt the body against him stir, making him tighten the grip he has around his waist  
  
“Mingyu, we have to get up soon” He heard his husband say making him whine. He felt Mingyu’s bed head tickle his cheek as his partner shook his head in defiance.  
  
“Yeah but you said soon, not now…”  
  
The response made the lanky man giggle a little, giving him a little kiss on top on his fading roots. “Mingyu, we have to open shop early today remember? This was your idea”  
  
Minghao felt the head move and suddenly he was greeted with the pouty face. Oh how he wanted to peck those cute lips of his, but he knew he would hear complaints of morning breath.   
  
“I hate it when you use my words against me Hao.” He said, his pout deepening. He didn’t respond, instead Minghao brushed away Mingyu’s fringed and kissed the newly exposed skin. He retracted his head, making his shoulders hug his neck in response.  
  
“Why did you move away dear, shouldn’t you be used to this by now?” He teased  
  
Mingyu felt himself radiate a little more heat than usual. Man he hates it when his husband gets this cocky in the morning.  
  
“It just makes my heart skip a beat.” He mumbled.  
  
A sly grin made its way to Minghao’s lips. “What was that Mingyu? I couldn’t hear that.” He teased once again. He received a soft punch to his chest, making him laugh again at his natural cuteness. “I didn’t say anything noteworthy, so hush!” MIngyu responded back, pushing his husband’s face away from his own.  
  
After a couple of minutes of playful bickering, the two had finally decided to (reluctantly) get out of bed and wash up to officially start their day. Both of them headed to the bathroom to do away with their personal necessities.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Soft thuds where heard from the stairs, alerting the small dog that was resting near the steps. The shiba inu’s tail was saying side to side as she saw her owner’s emerge from the second floor. The taller of the two crouched down; hands immediately going to pet the good girl while the shorter went to their store’s kitchen to take note of inventory.  
  
Minghao opened the cupboards, eyes scanning the clear jars lined in front of him. _‘Hmmm, we’re running out of ginseng, chamomile…’_ He listed off in his head as his hands moved to and fro the containers, taking note of which teas he needed to restock when he went out to his supplier during his morning walk.  
  
His eyes then landed on a jar he saw Mingyu fiddle with a week before. He recalled how the taller man had taken a little whiff of it while they were closing up the shop for the night. He had such a cute and blissful look on his face when his nose caught the scent.  
  
He made a mental note to get some extra for them to have on their off time.  
  
With a quite click, he opened one of the drawers to take out his notepad to take down what he needed to get while he was going to walk their precious pup. He pockets the pad and walks towards the hooks to grab Xingxing’s leash, collar and his tote ba.  
  
“Are you going out now Hao?”  
  
He turned around to see his loving husband, and right behind him was the little rascal he was about to take on a morning stroll. He nods while signaling the pup to come to him to be equipped for her favorite activity (besides crashing their cuddle sessions). Mingyu smiles and tells him to be careful and enjoy his walk.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Xingxing’s paws excitedly pattered on the sidewalk, her tail wagging side to side making her dad’s mouth move upwards. A quite breeze flew pass them, carrying some small leaves and other small specs drifting past. Minghao takes in the fresh air and the neighborhood’s tranquility. He felt as if nothing could ruin this peaceful morning.  
  
“Ah Minghao!!”  
  
He spoke to soon.  
  
He turned around to see a blond mop of hair run towards him, hands waving franticly (as if he hadn’t already caught his attention already by yelling out his name.)  
  
“Soonyoung, good morning.” He treid to greet with the same energy the elder had. Soonyoung crouched down to greet his friend’s furry companion.  
  
  
  
“Hi Xingxing~ you’re growing up so well” He cooed, hands patting the dog’s head lovingly. The dog jumped onto the man, giving him a little lick on the cheek as her tail wags happily from side to side from the sight of him.  
  
Minghao let out a (not so) sigh. “Xingxing is more excited to see you rather than to spend time with her dad.” He complained in jest. Soonyoung looked up to him from his position and laughed. “That’s not true, she’s just an extroverted as her other dad.”   
  
He let out a tiny giggle at the comparison, but it was a factual comparison nonetheless. After a few moments of patting, Soonyoung got up to sternly (read: jokingly) remind him when their rent was due.  
  
“You know Soonyoung, when you joked about becoming Mingyu and I’s landlord, I didn’t really think you would actually push through with that idea.”  
  
He watched as his elders break out in joyous laughter. “Well, I didn’t either so we’re both equally surprised.” Soonyoung confessed, making Minghao a little shocked.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, Xingxing tilting her head at the sudden silence from the two. Both of them blinking at the same before breaking out in laughter once more, startling the dog in the process.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“Ah Minghao, good morning” The storekeeper greeted him. Minghao greets them back, a small smile gracing his face as Xingxing also greets the owner with a bark. The owner laughs and waves at the puppy, then proceeds to ask Minghao for the list of leaves he needs for the week.  
  
His hands reached in to his bag for the notepad and gave the pad to them. THE elder flipped through the list, nodding off all the things written off. They turn around to start gathering the listed on the paper. But, before they could even take a step away, the lanky man suddenly said “wait!”  
  
“Yes Minghao? Anything else you need?” They asked, turning around once more.  
  
“Can I double peppermint leaves please?”  
  
The owner smiled at him and nodded, making him relax a little from that little outburst.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sweeping sounds and cupboards closing were heard from the Kim and Xu tea house as the sun sets on another busy day. Mingyu whistled a tune while fixing up the kitchen, his body moving around skillfully as he sorted and stored all the items they used for the day. He was too engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t hear the voice calling out to him.  
  
“Hey Gyu”  
  
The words came into one ear and out the other. Minghao pouted, and tried calling out again. “Hey Gyu!” He said even louder. Still no response from him, making him a little madder at the taller man, he went right behind him this time and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Mingyu jumped, letting out a surprised yelp as Minghao giggled at his reaction.  
  
“Minghao you should have said something. You scared the crap out of me!!” He said, placing his hand over his chest to try and calm his quickly beating heart. His husband gave him a deadpan gaze in response. “I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes but didn’t even bother to look at me.”  
  
He quickly said an apology, hands moving around to hurriedly make an excuse. Minghao couldn’t help but let out a little smile at his partner’s fumbling. He was just so adorable he couldn’t stay mad at him for so long.  
  
“Its fine, I was just teasing you.”  
  
Mingyu stop mid-explanation, his hand in a pointed at himself and his mouth hung open. The look on his face made Minghao let out a few laughs. His lips formed a pout, shoving lightly his lanky partner before turning away cutely.  
  
“Hey, look at me.”  
  
Mingyu didn’t listen; instead he went back to what he was doing before he got interrupted. Minghao could see that his ears were a little red from embarrassment, making him smile a little. He walked closer to where the man was standing, arms going around wrapping his waist. His head nestled in the space where his neck and shoulder meets to whisper:  
  
“I’m sorry for teasing you Gyu.”  
  
He let out a little sigh once he heard the apology, replying back that it was okay and that he was being a little childish. They stood there for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence and scent. Gving each other comfort after a long day of work.  
  
  
  
“Hey Gyu?” He hummed, signaling that he was listening. “Do you want to unwind with some tea?” He asks. He nods excitedly, making Minghao’s lips twitch up. He releases the grasp he had on him and tells him to go wait in the dining area while he prepares it.  
  
Not one to disobey, he left his post to let his husband start making the beverage. He sat patiently by the counter, where there was the view of the kitchen where he can see his partner’s back. His shoulders and arms moving so skillfully as he brews.  
  
A bark makes him break from his little daydream about the love of his life. He looks down to see his little sunshine, Xingxing, and in her mouth was her favorite chew toy. Mingyu lowered his body a little to pet her. “Aww you’re too adorable for your own good Xingxing~” He cooed, making the dog wag her tail even faster.  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
Mingyu looks up from Xingxing to see his husband place down his cup of tea, his other hand holding his. He let out a small thank you, his hands going around the cup to engulf in his grasp. He brought the cup near his nose to take a small whiff.  
  
“Does it smell familiar Mingyu?” He asks.  
  
Mingyu tilts his head in thought, racking his brain for a moment before the light bulb in his head flickers on.  
  
“This is the tea I smelled a week ago while I was packing up for the night…right?”  
  
The former nodded. “Yeah, I remember the look on your face, it was so cute so I thought to get a little extra just for us to enjoy.” Minghao explained.  
  
The dog boy let out a toothy grin his free hand going to his to intertwine with one another. “Thank you Hao that’s really sweet of you.” Instead of saying anything, he gave his lover a peck on the lips.  
  
  
_That night in the tea house, two husbands and their dog had a warm cup of tea, basking in each other’s loving presence._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu
> 
> twt: @chanespresso
> 
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/saltysoty


End file.
